


fuck what you heard you're mine, you're mine

by morallyambiguous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Derek Hale, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morallyambiguous/pseuds/morallyambiguous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden has been gone, and Derek needs everything that she gives him.  She has something she needs from him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck what you heard you're mine, you're mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfhardtorock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhardtorock/gifts).



Derek is quiet, watching her, his blood rushes under his skin. There's what looks like the remains of a bullet wound on her side, and he wants to patch it up, wants to comfort her like she's pack, and she is. He wants to serve her like the good Beta he is, but she'd brushed off his concern, instead choosing to hop in the shower to wash off the smell of blood and sweat and gunpowder.

His hands stay at his sides as he stays in bed, listening to her. There's a book in his hands and he's read the first sentence at least ten times, but his eyes keep on darting to the door, waiting for the shower to turn off.

She comes out dry already, looking more like an alpha as a human than he ever did as a wolf, the thick battle scars on her neck shining dimly in the low light. She looks dangerous.

He whimpers.

Braeden raises an eyebrow. "Do you need something, pup?"

Derek nods.

She goes for the bedside drawer, keeping her eyes locked with his until he eventually looks down and to the side, baring the long line of his neck and the bob of his Adam's apple. Her fingers brush across it teasingly. She snaps the leather around his neck, pulling it tightly until she can buckle it. It's beautiful handcrafted leather that feels softer than silk against the inside of his neck, and he lets the weight of it pull him under. 

"Now, why don't you just lay back? I can see that you've missed me. I've missed you too, pup, missed your mouth and your ass, and especially your cock. So tonight I'm going to use that cock, and you're going to let me. And when I finally let you come, you're gonna knot me. Keep me nice and full of you. How does that sound?"

He groans, cock filling up, balls heavy with how much he wants to provide for her.

"And if I do something you don't want, well, you know the magic word." She pauses, saddled above his lap, not giving him pressure where he needs it most and he would do anything for her to sit all the way down.

"And what, exactly, is the magic word, baby boy?" She pulls at his collar until he's looking her straight in the eye. He can almost see the flash of red in them. Braeden rolls her hips against him, bare and so wet his boxers stay damp when she rolls back up.

"Please, Alpha." Derek whines, hips squirming, but not bucking up and into her heat because he knows better.

She leans down, hips still held teasingly above his, but mouth moving towards his neck. She bites on the side of his Adam's apple and holds, and it doesn't break skin, but it's close. He can't help himself, giving a strong thrust up into her slick, cock hard and thick in his boxers, aching for her. She releases her teeth and admires her handiwork.

"Mmm. Sounds nice, but that's not quite the word that I was looking for. Try again." She bites the other side.

"Fuck! It's aconite! It's aconite! Please, Alpha, please!"

She smiles at him, before kissing the marks she's left. "Good, pup, very good." She smooths his hair back, and he leans into her hand. Pleased at pleasing her. "But you took so long, so I think a little punishment is in order." She gets on her knees and crawls forward, putting her clit above his mouth. "You know what to do, pup. Provide for your alpha."

He latches on, sucking like his life depends on it. She clenches her thighs around his neck. "Play gentle, pup, you know how I like it."

He slows with his tongue going for long leisurely strokes across her clit, she rocks back and forth, reveling in the heat curling in the pit of her stomach and the base of her spine. She grabs his hair, tight in her fist, and rocks against his tongue. She lets herself stay there for a few minutes, standing on the precipice where everything is warm and wet and she can just make out the sound of Derek's pleased growls. High and breathy almost like he's getting more out of this than she is.

"Fingers." She says, her patience worn thin. Two fingers glide in, but if she wants his knot, and she wants it, has missed it while she was gone, missed the way that he filled her up, that everyone could tell that she owned him, that he had tried to get her to bear his pups, and no one else. But if she wants his knot, she has to be stretched. Not that it's a hardship, per say. 

"Another, pup." The third is a bit of a stretch and she sighs into it, body still hot and warm but now a pot about to boil over, her fingers tighten in his hair, the rocking getting desperate until she's full on riding his face. "Harder." His fingers turn out, right until he's tapping just on the edge of that spot that drives her crazy, his hand speeds up and the pressure builds and builds until she's there. Her thighs are trembling and tightening around his neck, she grips his hair so hard her knuckles turn white. He keeps going, getting faster and faster; his hand keeps pumping and his mouth keeps moving, the growls louder now, as if he's desperate for it. He brings her to another orgasm hard and fast and she's sensitive, but it feels so damn good. She taps his cheek. "Good job, honey. You did perfect." She falls back to sit on his thighs. Her cheeks are red and bright, eyes orgasm-bright. She looks at his poor, neglected cock: dark red, the base of it bulbous as if it's taking him everything not to just pop his knot off in the air.

"Don't worry pup, your Alpha's gonna take good care of you." She says. Her knees are weak, shaking still and her face is still flushed, but she holds her hips teasingly above his. She brushes her clit, still sensitive against the tip of his cock, almost as wet as she is. He moans, throat red and straining, beautifully contrasted against the dark of his collar.

"What do we say, pup?" She teases him again, rub her slit against his cock.

"Please."

She hums, rubbing herself harder against him and lightly gripping his knot. He whines, claws popping out and tearing the sheets he's gripping, fangs descending and cutting his lip. "Please what, pup?"

"Please, Alpha? Please!"

She takes pity on him and finally, finally sinks down on his cock. She lets herself lean into the stretch, how tight it feels.

She bounces once, twice, and then a third time, enjoying the stretch and the way Derek strains to hold himself still.

"Now, you're going to give me what I want." She whispers into his ear. "Fuck me, pup. And make me full of you." He flips them over and bends over, mouth at the base of her neck, but not biting, because she hasn't said that he can. His hips start a strong thrust that is drugging, hitting that spot that while it can never get her there alone, it will get her damn fucking close.

But a nice, strong thrust is not what she wants. She wants to get fucked, and her pup is going to provide that for her. She pulls him up by his hair until his ear is by her mouth. She bites it meanly and whispers into it. He buck "Who knows? Maybe this time it will take."

He loses it, eyes burning bright as he slams his hips into her, putting all the strength he has into the thrust. This isn't the slow-steady thrusting of before, it's mating. Deep fucking that will make it hard for her to walk tomorrow. 

She can feel the beginnings of her orgasm in her toes, like a fire spreading up her body and she knows what she needs. What she needs Derek to give.

"Come on," she groans. "Give it to me." She tightens her cunt around him, around the swell of his beginning knot. "Fucking knot me. Keep me full of you, Derek. Please." His fingers reach down for her clit, well-trained in how to please her. He flicks her once and she's tipping over, mouth open in a silent scream, clenching tightly around him, trying to get him to give her his come. 

And it sends him over, back bowed in pleasure-pain, knot popping tight and full in her cunt, filling her with him. 

He lays on her, body shivering with the aftershocks, and she combs his hair with her fingers. "Now that's a good boy."


End file.
